


Unrequited

by aislingthebard



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingthebard/pseuds/aislingthebard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Persephone and Josephine have a talk about marriage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited

“Did I make the right decision?” 

Persephone leaned on the balcony overlooking Skyhold. Wearing nothing more than a thin night gown, she could feel the chill of a nearing winter and the lack of sleep. She was tired to her very bones. Darkness had already settled in and she felt Josephine’s eyes on her back.

“Declining the marriage proposal of the Emporer of Orlais? Depends. I’m sure that our Fereldan friends will be much delighted about the news, but I doubt we’ll get support from the Orlesians for our foreseeable future.” 

She could hear the smile in her friend’s words and the slight slur of too much Antivian wine. Josephine was a master of diplomacy but also her most trusted companion and the one person, who was willing to stay up with her. The evening had started with eating chocolate and drinking and sloppy talks about love and loss. It felt a bit silly, if she was completely honest with herself. Gaspard had left two days ago and she’d seldom felt so depressed about anything. Missing him seemed so out of character for her. Gone was the strength. When he was with her, all they did was fight, and well, fuck, but without him Skyhold looked pretty bleak. 

“His pride has never taken such a blow, I guess.” They’d never talked much about love and feelings and while he had declared something like that beforehand, the proposal surprised and shocked her. She didn’t expect some grand romantic gestures, but all he did was ask, as if it was already known that she would say yes. Did he really thought her some smitten maiden, ready to be swept off her feet by the dashing Chevalier? Like those rosy cheeked women always in attendance at the court? Ugh. No. It wasn’t the time for petty jealousy and he was gone and not returning. 

Maybe it was his age? He was in his fifties. Not that it mattered much to her, but the people of Orlais wanted to see an heir to his title some day. Especially after a civil war, which had cost so many lives and brought the great nation to near ruin. But did he really see her as the best option for being the Emperor’s consort? An Ostwick noble with no interest in courtly affairs what so ever? This was quickly becoming one of Varric’s books and she was sure that her friend was already taking notes. Hopefully she would look good on the cover and not baring any bossom. 

Persephone dropped her shoulders and turned around. Josephine sat cross-legged on the bed, her hair open and wavy, and her eyes a bit glazed over. Her idea of the ideal sleeping gown consisted of golden fabric and small ribbons. She looked adorable and almost free of worry.

“Most men have to lick their wounds. Give him some time and maybe a Wyvern hunt or two and he will except his defeat.” 

“I hope that you’re right. I got used to him during the last year.”

“I could hear that frequently and I’m sure that half of Skyhold also witnessed your blooming relationship.” Persephone laughed.

“That bad?”

“Indeed.”

Josephine started braiding her hair then. It was oddly satisfying and calming. Soft fingers treading through the thick strands, forming an elaborate braid.

“I can’t remember why my younger sister and I never braided our hair or talked about our relationships.”

“Because you were too busy training with the sword?”

“You have a point.”

There were also some leftover cakes, tasting so sweet that it actually hurt her teeth, and one bottle of that strong wine. Neither she nor Josephine would rise early in the morning. The war was over and they were busy rebuilding and trying to drive out the last forces of demons and red templars. Vivienne ruled as the new Divine and changed the Chantry step by step, while supporting her friends and allies. Life was pretty good right now. Aside from the Gaspard situation.

“Persephone, you don’t have to answer me, but I’m most curious…” She stopped for a moment and touched her shoulder. 

“If you would’ve said yes, if he’d ask properly and without the crown of Orlais atop of his head?”

Good question.

“Maybe. I don’t know. Marriage is such a strange thing and I’ve never given it much thought. Even my parents didn’t pester me much about it, because they had Calista and she was all prim and proper from an early age and destined to carry on with our family name.” Not to mention that Calista would be the Bann of Ostwick one day and so would be her children.

“Love doesn’t actually mean that you have to marry them. It’s your decision.”

“I know.” Persephone turned around and hugged Josephine.

“Thank you.”

*****  


“Ready for another round? Or is your body as bruised as your ego?” 

Sweat was making it hard to see, but it was worth watching Gaspard getting angry. The training grounds were deserted at this time of the day. Otherwise Chevaliers and Inquisition soldiers would have cheered at their champions.

“You’ll never tire me.”

“I have on one or two occasions.”

“Not the point.”

He dashed forward, bringing the wooden training swords together. Of course, his superior height granted him some advantage and a wider circle of attacks but she seemed quicker on her feet. Their faces were close, nearly touching, and she could smell the brandy on his breath. His eyes looked especially bright today. He must have been drinking through the night, maybe celebrating something with his men. Unusual, even for him.

“Will you marry me?”

Her mouth fell open.

“What?”

She dropped her sword. Gaspard let his fall to the ground, grabbing her wrist instead. Strong fingers held her close.

“Will you marry me? It’s not that hard to understand, Persephone.” He was frustrated. She could see it in the set of his shoulders and the grimness of his face. Did people actually propose like that? Without getting to your knees and some flowers, maybe a declaration of love? 

Persephone shook her head. “Maker, no.”

He came closer and she felt the urge to flee rising. This was not happening. No. The last weeks had been nearly peaceful, filled with nothing but sparring and talks and the occasional sharing of her bed. Why now?

Gaspard let go of her. “No?”

“NO!”

Gaspard didn’t move and tried to calm himself. He didn’t raise his voice but there was something so very defeated in his posture that she almost felt guilty for her answer.

“Why not? We’ve been, what ever this is, for quite a while and I love you.”

Persephone didn’t dare to look at him. She was afraid, humbled, out of her element? Shit. Shit. So much shit.

“I have to leave. I’m sorry.”


End file.
